Never leaving
by JustFeelinLikeIt
Summary: Months after the Final Prix Yuuri and Victor enjoy a nice life together in Russia. They train hard and work for Gold at the next Final. But when a devastating quad comes into their lives, will they crack? Will Victor be able to handle coming close to losing Yuuri? (omg this is such a horrible summery I'm sorry) Filled with a bunch of fluff and drama PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HEY PEOPlEZ! Sheeta-chan here with another story! Warning if you have not finished the whole anime DO NOT READ. This will be a continuation off of the animes recent ending *sob* So please enjoy! (If you read my other stories I promise I will update soon) Please review and tell me what I need to do to make it better! I lovseis you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice or any of its characters or any social media websites**

I slowly build my fortress as I dance with the music. It rises into my very being as I glide across the dazzling surface of the ice. I crescendo with the music while it swallows me whole. Building up pace I fling myself to the side to follow the quick style change of the piano. My well-built body starts to tremble as I go into the final climax of my performance. My body starts to gain more attitude each turn and sway. I find it hard to know what's going on around me as my heart starts to swell even more. I go into a quad. I relish the air around me while it folds me into an embrace like an old friend. I return its kindness with 4 turns midair.

Suddenly, everything stops. The air leaves me as I land and the music is gone from the space around me, taking all my feelings with it. I wobble on my blades as I try and gain balance. After pulling myself together I start to hear clapping. I turn to see a white haired man standing on the side of the rink. He smiles at me. "Wow! You have definitely been practicing in secret!" he yells and his echoes in the empty rink come back to him. I pout as I slowly push myself towards him. When I reach the wooden frame of the rink I say, "Victoooorr why did you end the music? I was completely in it!" He smiles at my childlike voice and replies, "You aren't ready for this song. Neither am I." I scowl at him as I get off the ice.

Wobbling to the benches I let out a sigh. _'I know he's right but it just feels so amazing,_ ' I think _._ Victor sits next to me as I untie my laces. He sits close enough for our bodies to be pressing together. His body warmth transfer to my cold body as he takes out his phone. He bends down to where my head is and snaps a picture of us. He giggles as I roll my eyes and continue to take my skates off. I slowly slip them off and place them in the bag and zip it up. I turn to Victor who is still scrolling through Instagram. As he scrolls I see a picture of JJ and his now wife on their honeymoon. The picture shows them on a beach with a huge ocean behind them. Victor turns to me and says, "We need to take a picture like this when we go on _our_ honeymoon." My cheeks start to flare at hearing the comment. Victor just laughs an keeps scrolling.

I stand quickly and start for the door. Victor hurriedly jogs to catch up. He gives me a broad smile while looking at my flustered face. "Oh Yuuri," he says with a wink, "you are so cute when you get like this." I turn an even more bright red and walk straight out the sliding glass doors of the rink to reveal the huge streets of Russia. The lights of builds were bright against the night. Light snow was falling even though it was early August. I turned to Victor and smiled as we walked down the long sidewalk. Cars were slowly moving beside us with people bustling all around.

I decided to move here because I felt I had nothing for me in Japan. Sure I had my parents but… Victor was here. He was actually the one who wanted me to move in with him. I didn't even think about moving to Russia before he asked me too. I was shocked to say the least. He even suggested we get a whole new place together. As a couple. So, we bought a cozy apartment in the middle of the city. It's nice to come home with Victor after practices and be with him most of the time.

Life here in Russia is actually a lot more exciting for me than Japan. I hang out a lot with Yurio now that I live here. Him and I go out for food quite often. He still tries to bicker with me but by now it's just playful banter. Yurio, Victor, and I go do many things together. Yurio has even started to accept Victors and I's relationship with each other (I even thinks he is starting to like another guy)3. Even though we live in Russia Victor still openly shows affection for me. Being with Victor in here has had its challenges, but we get over them together. We have had a few people be very homophobic towards us but we both brush it off. We have had a few discussions of these incidents but we decided that we shouldn't worry about what other people think.

We walk down the busy street filled with tall buildings and strangers. The crowd starts to get even thicker as we walk through the large city towards our home. Victor suddenly gets pushed aside by a stranger who is in a hurry. He starts to fall before I quickly grab his arm. I slowly pull him up with now both arms and ask, "Are you ok Victor?" He looks me in the eye and nods. I let go of his arm and turn to go forward. He quickly interfolds my hand with his and starts to walk ahead of me. He barely pulls me along as we walk towards our apartment.

By the time we get home it's around 9:00. Victor pulls out his keys and unlocks the front door. As he pushes open the door Makkachin pushes his way past us into the hallway. I quickly spring to grab him by the waist as he tries to run. In the process I manage to fall flat on my face. I lay in the middle of the hallway with a laughing Victor behind me. Victor grabs Makkachin by the collar and helps me up. Still laughing he says, "Cmon Makkachin don't cause any trouble for Yuuri." He continues laughing as we walk inside.

Inside our apartment Victor lets go of Makkachin and sets the keys on the tan counter. We both take off our coats and shoes. I walk into the living room and throw myself on the couch as Victor walks into the kitchen. "Go take a shower before you spread that nasty sweat all over," he says from over the bar which connects the kitchen to the living room. I sigh and walk to the bathroom.

Taking a hot shower I try and relive the feelings I felt on the ice today. The dance had just felt _so_ good. _'I understand what Victor was saying…but still. I could've made it,'_ I think as I stand there with the water running down my face. I start to finish up in the shower when I remember the news reports of the last skater that tried that jump. It didn't end well for him, wo why would it for me? I finish up in the shower and turn the water off.

Stepping out of the shower I smell something. Something foul. It smells like…Smoke. My eyes widen in realization and start to run out of the bathroom with only a towel around my waste. I run to where the smoke is coming from, the kitchen. I turn the corner and see Victor panicking over the stove with a pan that smoke is heavily flowing from. I rush and push him aside lightly with one hand and hold tight to my towel with the other. I flip the switch on the stove and take the pan. I hurriedly carry it to the sink and start the water to put out the tiny fire the it had just started to create. "Go open the windows Victor!" I yell over the loud beeping of the fire monitors. He hurriedly rushes towards the window with Makkachin by his side. After I successfully put out the fire I turn to the alarms that were still screaming at me.

After I finish turning off all the alarms I slowly turn towards Victor. He starts to shrink into himself as he says, "Honey… dinners done…." He tries to give me his cutest smile but his face stilled showed fear. I keep a staring and him and give him _the_ look. _'Oh man I keep it in,'_ I think as I burst out laughing. I clench the towel in my hand and hold my stomach in the other. Victor looks at me then at Makkachin questionably. I keep laughing until I can't breathe. I start to slowly try and take breathes between laughter. I finally say, "Only you Victor. You just gave me a freaking heart attack over food.

My laughter subsided as I stood up straight to see Victor still looking at me with confusion. I wave him off and then realize I am still in only a towel. I blush heavily and turn to run to the bathroom when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to see Victor whose eyes lock with mine. He slowly starts to lean forward. His face comes closer to mine very slowly, as if carefully. I can feel his breath on my lips as he gets closer. _'It is time to show him Yuuri,'_ I think to myself. I close the gap between us. Our lips lock in a gentle but strong kiss. He places his hands on my upper arms and brings me closer. I put my one free hand on his hip. He stay like that for a few seconds. Relishing in each others arms and remembering how far we have come together.

When we separate we both slightly give little puffs of breaths. He gives me a smilr before saying, "I'm sorry I tried to cook." I just give a light smile back and reply, "You're ok. But you never usually set fire to anything. What's wrong?" His smile fades from his face. He then places his hands on my hips and asks, "Were you really going to try that jump earlier?" He looks me straight in the eye with a serious face. I look down, not daring to lie to him. I feel his grip tighten on my waste and hear him say, "Yuuri. That final jump is dangerous. Even more dangerous if you do it alone like you were going to do today! I know you know the last guy that tried it ended up…" He didn't finish. I slowly looked up to meet his pain stricken oceanic eyes. I nod saying, "Yes I do. I'm sorry. I was going to stop the music one third in but… I just didn't stop. I was planning on taking that jump before you came in. I'm sorry." He looks down and sighs. "Just promise me you won't try it. I don't plan on ever trying it either. So, please. Promise me." I stare back at his hard eyes. "Yes, I promise," I say confidently. He nods and gives me a smile.

He starts to separate from me, then stops. He looks at me seductively and says, "With that body I should be setting fire to pots more often." I then realize that I am still only in a towel. I blush heavily and run for the bedroom while I hear laughter behind me. I shut the bedroom door close behind me and place my back against it. _'Would I have really not nailed that jump? The way I was moving it felt like I could. I know I could if I just tried. I don't want to break my promise with Victor….'_ I lose myself in thought over the jump, ' _It couldn't really be that awful….. could it?'_

 **YAY FIRST CHAPTER! I promise it will get more dramatic and romantic but blah blah bah. I am like so tired rn. Anyways, I promise to update really soon. Promise. Have a Merry whatever your religion is! ~Shee**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HEY MINNA-SANS! Here with another chapter, as promised. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please please review. I love learning from you guys! AnYwaYs please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Yuri on ice or any of its characters**

 **Victor (pov)**

I watch Yuri scamper to the bedroom from embarrassment. I give a smile and laugh. He is too easy for me to tease. I absolutely love seeing his cute reactions. His face gets all red and his nose scrunches up which then pushes his glasses up. So cute. I move from my position in the living room to the kitchen to clean up the mess I created. I stop mid scrubbing for my mind to run back to earlier. He admitted almost taking the jump. He admitted to almost slipping through my fingers. I shake my head. "He didn't take the jump. He is alright. He won't take the jump. He promised me," I say aloud to myself. _"He wouldn't break that promise… Right? He has never broken a promise before. He won't,"_ I think to reassure myself.

I continue washing the dishes. Once I finish all the dishes I dry my hands and head to the living room. I plop down on the couch and grab the remote. I turn the tv on and start to flip through the channels. A few minutes after deciding on a recent Drama I hear the bedroom door open. "Oi, Victor. I have to go out again. Yurio called me and needs me to fix one of his outfits, the hem came undone. He asked me to meet him at the rink," Yuri explained while stumbling out of the bedroom. The brown shirt he is wearing is actually mine, but I always let it slide ;). As he's heading for the front door he grabs his duffle bag from earlier and shoves a sowing kit into the pocket. I meet his eyes as he scrabbles to put on his shoes. "Do you want me to go with you?" I ask, not wanting to stay here. He just hikes up his glasses and says, "It's fine. I'll be back soon anyways." Once his shoes are on he swings his bag over his should giving me a smile, "Well, I'll be back. Bye!" Right before he shuts the door I yell, "Bye Bye!"

 **Yuri (pov)**

I make it too the rink right before the sun sets. I turn to look at the beautiful sky that is filled with bright colors. The colors dance in the air as the sun sinks into the deep ground. Remnants barely remain of the once glimmering object. I turn to the wide sliding glass doors of the rink. I walk past the doors as they open for me. I go to the locker room to find Yurio bent over a black glittery costume. "Good afternoon Yurio," I say, and my words seem to startle him. "Oi! What's the big idea sneaking up on me like that Piggy!" he says with anger. I just shake my head and grab the costume from him.

I start to inspect the fabric. I decide costume is very beautiful as I try and find the source of the tear. Turning it over to it's side I find a hole was ripped where the fabric met. "What happened anyway?" I ask as I poke a finger through the hole. "It doesn't matter! Can you fix it or not?!" he says strongly. "Hai, hai," I say in Japanese as I pull out my sowing kit. My mother taught me how to sow when I was younger because whenever I fell on the ice little holes would pop up everywhere and she was tired of buying new clothes. I always stitch my stuff up now rather than buying new, total waste of money that could be spent on food. I hike up my glasses as I work. Slowing the hole disappears and the costume looks like new.

I turn to Yurio with a smile and say, "See? You didn't need to doubt me." He just grumbles and snatches the outfit away from me. I sigh, no use of getting thank you. "Hey… Yuri. I want to see the performance you and victor have been working on. I see parts of it in practice but…" Yurio trails off. I give him a small smile. I turn to the rink that lies right behind the wooden door. "You brought your stuff didn't you?" he asks. "I did but…" I start to trail off. "Show me," he then states. I keep my eyes pinned on the door. "Fine. Only on one condition though," I say while looking straight into Yurio's eyes. He nods as I continue, "I need you to stop the music in 2:34 minutes into the song. If you don't, I won't stop and I will try and make a jump that I promised Victor I won't attempt." He stares right back at me. "Ok," he says.

I change into my gear quickly and head out to the rink. The cold embraces me as I walk to Yurio, who was standing by a speaker. "Give me your song," he says. I hand him my phone and my glasses. I glide out onto the ice with ease. The cold clings to my face and hands. I stop in the middle of the rink and prepare myself for the song to start.

The first phrases begin. I then move my whole entire body the opposite way I was face. I push myself off to the side of the rink where I twist in turn with the elegant music. I picture myself as Royal who is dancing at a ball. This song brings is quiet yet strong. The music brings me into a triple two loop. Then after a few more phrases I give out a salchow and then a lutz.

The sensation of the music takes complete control over me. I feel myself drift from reality as the music keeps playing. It vibrates into my very core. Then, I hear something. No, someone. But it was too late, I could feel muscles clench and prepare for what comes next. It goes by no name. It can take the lives of skaters who are determined to conquer it without mercy. I once again hear a voice as it tries to drag me out of the songs smell, but I pay no mind. My body is suddenly no longer on the ice, but in the air. It feels amazing, it makes me feel free. But, that all ends when a distinct voice penetrates through the dark trance. It screams, "YUURRII" I lose my balance. I start to flail my arms to regain what I had, but it's too late. I feel myself fall. Pain shoots through my skull as my head connects the ice. Everything goes black.


End file.
